Electrified vehicles generally differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by a traction battery. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs).
In many electrified vehicles that incorporate the internal combustion engine, the engine can be used to charge the traction battery. Power from the traction battery can be used directly, or indirectly through an accessory battery, to crank the internal combustion engine. During a non-drive cycle, the traction battery and the accessory battery of the electrified vehicle can discharge power.